Lonely Easter
by cait83
Summary: This is the fifth part in the Lonely series that started with "Lonely this Christmas"


Well, muses just won't shut up on me… so here we go again. Another meeting between Melissa and Mick

A big thank you to my beta Rusty. 

Rated PG-13

Please read and review

She moved through the streets on her usual Sunday walk. Something was pulling her toward that quaint and beautiful suburb where she had been walking during Christmas, The neighborhood where she found the small and inviting church where she had seen Mick for the first time.

She smiled at the memory of that night, the memory of the few brief moments she had been allowed in his presence. Then she sighed, she hadn't seen him for a few weeks, not that she had expected to see him, but she had hoped. She kept looking around wherever she walked in hopes to see him, hoping to run into him again.

She wanted to see him again, the curls in his hair, the sad hint in his hazel eyes. She wanted to be in his presence again, wanted that strange feeling of being connected to something precious that she had when he was close to her.

Today she had went out for her usual walk and feeling lonely. After a lot of thought she had decided to stay in LA over Easter. Although she didn't think she would see him again, she couldn't help hoping! A girl couldn't help wishing and that had lead to her to decide to stay in town. It led her to take long walks as much as she could these past few weeks.

Her uncertainty caused her head to hang as she pushed her hands into her pockets when the wind picked up. Spring was here, but the wind was still slightly chilly.

She was getting closer to that provincial church again and she was privately amused, knowing in her heart "he" was why she had come this way. He had said he only came to that church for Christmas and New Years. But she wanted to sit there, to be in that same place and reminisce.

She looked up to make sure she was walking in the right direction and noticed a small crowd of people standing outside the church.

Small families with the children dressed up for Easter Sunday and elderly couples were all milling around outside the church, talking quietly to friends. As she walked closer she noticed the lone figure standing off to the side in the shadow of a tree. Her heart took a leap. Despite the few times she had seen him, the short time she had spent in his presence, she would still recognize that figure anywhere.

He was leaning against the trunk of a large tree. The shadows of the branches seemed to cast a net over him. With his hands in his pockets and his head bent to look down he reminded her very much of that first time she had seen him. He had been at the back of the church that time but he still had that sad air around him. The look of loneliness surrounded him.

Without even thinking about it, she moved around the crowd to where he was standing. She didn't even see the others as her entire being was focused on the man she had hoped she would get to see again. As she got closer she thought she saw him tense up a bit but brushed it off as being in her imagination. He hadn't even seemed to notice her coming over yet, he was still looking down.

Once she was standing right in front of him, he finally looked up. His eyes were filled with sadness and loneliness again. But there was also, she thought, a hint of recognition and almost happiness to see her. She was probably imagining that but she still felt a flutter in her belly as she saw it.

He smiled faintly, just a slight hint of an upturn at the corner of his mouth then he looked away. She hesitated and stood looking at him while trying to decide what to do. Watching him as his eyes roamed over the church and the crowd still standing outside the doors. When he shifted slightly against the trunk as if making room for her, she smiled and stood next to him. She stood there, leaning against the trunk and regarded the people.

She noticed glances from the crowd to where they were standing and smiled slightly. They must look a bit odd standing off to the side like this, but at least they weren't alone. She felt as if they made their own little unit, united against the happy families.

When the doors opened to the church and the families began milling in to take their seats for Mass she felt his arm going around her shoulders. She looked up at him in surprise but he was looking straight towards the church. She wondered if he was holding her close for his sake or for her sake.

Once the others were inside he moved, his hand moving down to her lower back as he guided her inside next to him. She followed willingly, wanting to be by his side for as long as she could. He walked with her inside and took a seat on one of the pews at the back, gently pulling her down next to him.

She smiled at him and sat next to him as the Mass started, enjoying the feeling of his thigh pressing slightly against hers. She saw his hand lying on his leg and hesitated for a long time before she reached her hand over to slowly take his hand in hers. Without looking at her, he turned his hand around and laced his fingers with hers. She could feel her heart beating faster as she held his hand. She was so focused on him that she didn't hear a word of Mass.

She didn't notice anything else except for him. When he stood, she stood. When he sang, she sang though she couldn't remember what words she sang. When he stood up and guided her out of the pew, she followed him outside without questions. He held her hand and walked quietly down the street.

Walking quietly, she glanced at him. She wondered what would happen now but was too content to be at his side to dispel the tranquility. They walked down the boulevard hand in hand until they reached the far corner, the end. He stopped and turned her around to him. His fingers traced her cheek softly. She smiled at him and took in his face, the sorrow in his eyes.

He watched her for a long time. She stood still, not daring to move in case it would make him leave. Slowly, he leaned closer and she held her breath, hoping he would kiss her. When he pressed his lips against hers she couldn't help the moan escaping her, couldn't help leaning closer and pressing her lips harder against his.

It almost sounded like he growled just before he grabbed her arms and kissed her harder, one hand moving up to cup her neck as he almost devoured her mouth. She moaned and wrapped her arms around him as she responded eagerly. Then, just as abruptly as he had grabbed her, he let her go and bounded down the street.

He was gone before she had fully grasped that he had left and she stood panting slightly, looking in the direction he had left. She placed her fingers against her lips wondering what that kiss and his hasty departure had been about. She began to make her way home and she hoped they would come across each other again, yet something about that kiss had strangely enough felt like a "good bye".


End file.
